Alchemy and Devil Fruits
by Knight-of-Cool
Summary: Adopted from KimiUzumaki. When the Gate opens again, Ed, Al, and Mustang get sent to another world, but things from Amestris and the new world they travelled to don't exactly comply well together. Especially the Alchemy and Devil Fruits. (Possible EdxRoy Fluff!) Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone~ I'm adopting this story from KimiUzumaki cause, I didn't want it to end! But, I'll probably take a while coming up with chapter 5 ( which is where I'm continuing it from )

It had been two years since the war on Marineford. The war between the Whitebeard Pirates and the Navy had ended, but not until both sides suffered tremendously. The Navy suffered the most. With all the pirates from Level 6 from Impel down gone and escaped back into the seas, and all the causalities, it's no surprise they suffered most. And because of Whitebeard's death, his former territories were surrounded by bloody seas that were pure red, like a philosophers' stone.

Just as things were beginning to get quiet, something had to happen on Sabaody Archipelago. Something that shook the world almost as much as the tremor tremor fruit did. Nobody quite saw exactly what it was, but they knew it wasn't going to add to the quietness of the seas. All they saw was a bright light flashing near the shore of grove #15. What happened next was, people, falling down near the shore of grove 15.

"It's all your fault!"

"What! My fault! You fell through, too"

"At least I didn't trip into the portal clumsily!"

"Come on Brother, stop fighting!"

Next thing the trio knew, they fell into the salty ocean. Mustang and Alphonse made it to the surface safely, but Edward didn't.

"Where's my brother?" Al asked confused.

"Fullmetal should've been to the surface the same time we got up." Said Mustang.

As they continued to wonder and worry, they eventually saw air bubbles coming from the ocean. And from their facial expressions, they knew it had to be Edward.

"Can your brother swim?" asked Mustang like he was on to something.

"I'm not sure." Al said still worried.

"The water, Fullmetal's drowning!" and before Al could say anything, Mustang dived into the water hoping to save Edward.

Mustang swam down the ocean as furiously and fast as his body allowed.

**But can he save Fullmetal? And why is he drowning? Find out in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

And Chappy 2!

As Mustang was swimming to save Edward from drowning, Ed was trying himself to get back to the surface. Before Ed had time to even think about what was going on, he ran out of air and passed out. Mustang just got to Ed in the nick of time. Mustang got Ed and swam back to the surface. Mustang, with Ed, and Al went to shore and Ed started to cough up seawater, and a lot of it.

"Are you alright brother?" Al said worried about his health.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but why the hell did that happen?" replied Ed still coughing.

"Good to see you're not dead, Fullmetal." Mustang said as he smirked.

Ed had just now noticed he was in Mustang's arms, mainly because Mustang had saved him.

"Holy crap!" Ed said as fell out of his arms and onto the ground.

"You're welcome." Mustang said as he smirked again.

"You're welcome for what?" Ed asked confused.

"The colonel saved your life. If it wasn't for him diving to save you, you would have drowned Brother." Al explained.

"Hmp! But that still doesn't explain why I drowned!" Ed said.

"For now, we have to find out where we are and keep you from drowning again. If we attract attention, we don't know what could happen next." Mustang implied.

The trio began to trek across the archipelago, and eventually noticed the numbers on the mangroves and all the bubbles appearing from the ground. All three of them seemed intrigued by this strange land they had apparently landed in.

"This place is really strange," Al said with excitement in his eyes, "But it's also really amazing, too."

"Don't get too sided tracked, we still need to find out what this place is, Al." Mustang said.

They had just gotten to the main town on the grove they were on, but something seemed awkward. The area was very desolate. It was empty. If there were any people, they would be inside the bars that were lined on some of the mangroves roots.

They decided to keep moving along. Eventually they reached the grove #31. An amusement park came in sight. Both Ed and Al had stars in their eyes. But before they could dash in there, Mustang barred them.

"What the hell colonel, let us through!" Ed huffed.

"Did you forget we landed in some strange land. What if you drown again and Al and I aren't around to save you." Mustang said with a stern voice.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna drown!" Ed whined.

"This island is an archipelago," said a stern Mustang, "Water surrounds this entire place. And besides, our objective is to find a way back to our world."

"Yea, but it wouldn't hurt if we did a little sightseeing." Ed implied.

"Sure, a _little_." Mustang said sarcastically.

An anger/frustration mark appeared on Ed's head.

"Don't make a remark about my height!" Ed yelled.

Little did they know, people had started staring, with confused looks on their faces.

"Keep it down Fullmetal," Mustang said hoping the people wouldn't suspect anything, "fine, but only for a while."

With that said, both Ed and Al dashed for the amusement park, with Mustang trailing behind them.

**But what will happen after they get in? And will the trio ever get an answer for why Ed drowned? Keep reading the chapters and find out, but if you know, don't spoil it for those who don't know. That would be greatly appreciated. Sorry if it was short. At least it was longer than the first one.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it," The Colonel muttered.

That was the thirteenth gang he had just fought off. The lawless zone really was lawless. Regardless of that, he continued. He still asked people questions, and they asked him questions too.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"You seriously don't know! Are you sure?"

"Where are you from?"

They raced in his mind. The second question caught his attention. What had happened? It all was extremely confusing. He tried buying a newspaper, but they didn't accept his money.

"What kind of currency is Cenz? We use Beli," The newsstand man said.

"Beli?" The Colonel asked.

"Yeah, Beli. And if you don't have any, I can't sell you a newspaper."

"Sorry to trouble you, but can you tell me how to get Beli?"

"The easiest way here on the archipelago is by auctioning a slave,"

"Slave?"

"Yeah, the best Slave Auction House is on grove one."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem."

The Colonel was appalled as he walked away. 'Slaves? What kind of sick people auction slaves?' He thought. It was gruesome. Why the hell would these people sell people as slaves? It made no sense and he didn't want to dig further into the matter. It was about 28 minutes since he left the park, he should be getting back.

He walked past the stares, ignoring them as their whispers made out questions. One particular person seemed offended by his attire that another person had to calm him down. Apparently the people didn't have any trust in their military. But that didn't mean they had to attack him, did it? He made it back to grove 30. He walked past the familiar gates and headed towards the rides. He chuckled.

"Why the hell won't you let me ride?" Ed screamed.

"Because, you're under 5'6"!" The ride manager said pointing to the height measurer.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL AN ANT CAN STEP ON HIM AND NOT EVEN NOTICE 'CAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE CAN'T BE SEEN IN A MICROSCOPE!"

"Brother! He didn't say that!" Al yelled, trying to hold back Ed.

"I'm sorry, but you can just wait here until your older brother rides," The ride manager said.

A frustration mark appeared on Ed's head, bigger than him.

"I'm his older brother you jerk!" Ed screamed.

"Fullmetal, that's enough!" Mustang said.

Ed and Al, even the ride manager turned around to see the Colonel grinning at Ed's little outburst.

"What the hell Colonel? Where were you?" Ed yelled back to Mustang.

"Trying to find a way to solve our little predicament," Mustang replied, "And would you mind explaining to me why you were yelling at this man?"

"He wouldn't let me ride!"

"Well I wonder why?" Mustang had said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Ed yelled, tired of Mustang's sarcasm.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your commanding officer, Fullmetal?"

"Commanding officer?" The ride manager asked, completely confused.

"Sorry for the trouble, we'll be leaving now," The Colonel replied, "Come on."

The man could only reply 'huh' as they walked away, Ed and the colonel still bickering as they headed away from him.

"What a strange group of people," The ride manager muttered under his breath.

**There's a little button down there that says review, If you would please click it, I would appreciate it~**


	4. Chapter 4-Random explosions?

Oh hey, RantyOtaku here~ Well, This is where I had adopted it so this is where I started writing it! Hooray and I wanted to thank KimiUzumaki for letting me adopt it if I hadn't said it before... Anyways, the characters might be a little OOC because well, I'm me and nobody's perfect anyways, um, yeah. Well, I might end up like m night shyamalan and do crazy plot twists but probably not... Anyways, I might add my OC in here but maybe not, this was pretty long I'm sorry .

**Disclaimer: ****I Don't Own FMA and I probably won't ever...**

Ed, Al and Roy wandered through Sabaody Archipelago aimlessly

"Um Colonel" Al spoke up

"Yes Alphonse?" Mustang turned to him

"Where are we going?" the younger boy asked

"Well, since we have no useable money here I have no clue" The dark haired man sighed

"No money?" Ed stopped

"Nope, though it would be expected that the currency is different in this world" Mustang stated

"Well this is just great" Ed grumbled

"What did you expect Fullmetal?" the colonel asked trying not so sound annoyed "Just being able to waltz through a different world and everything be the same?"

"No" the shorter replied "I didn't even expect to come here in the first place"

After some aimless walking the group of three ended up at the docks "Brother" Al asked

"What is it Al?" the older turned to him

"Do you think we'll be able to get back home?" He asked meekly

"I don't know Al" Ed sighed "I just don't know"

Into the distance yelling, screaming and mass panic could be heard "What on earth is that?" Mustang asked, following his question, something in the direction of the mass panic, exploded. Yes, exploded.

**TBC**

Whelp, you guys get a two-fer today, aren't you gais lucky? Remember, two years after the war.


	5. I'm so sorry! D:

Sorry about this gais but I'm puttin this on hold.

There's another story I's like to work on.

Don't worry though, I'll return with the next chapter (eventually) but until that time comes, go read Swapped! or Of Palm Trees and Pineapples.

FF-chan.


End file.
